Enemy of my Enemy
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Pre-movie. A new kind of evil rears its ugly head leaving Metro Man and Roxanne in desperate need for the help of… Megamind!
1. Evil Scheme of Uber Badassery

Title: Enemy of my Enemy

Summary: Pre-movie. A new kind of evil rears its ugly head leaving Metro Man and Roxanne in desperate need for the help of… Megamind! "I have never failed! Not once! I just found 10.000 ways that don't work!" Ohw _snap_!

Genre: Adventure/Humour

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind characters, heroes, villains, environments etc, etc. Any OC, hero, villain or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for swearing and other bad words. Violence and a lot of explosions. Metro Man getting his ass kicked. OOCness maybe? A little bit crack-ish at some points.

A/N: I strongly recommend the Megamind soundtrack.

…- Evil Scheme of Uber Badassery -…

"Alright Minion…" He begins, a sleek smile playing on his lips. "Let's see if we're on scedu-ele…"

"On schedule… yes sir!" Minion, with his robot monkey body and fishy head finishes securing the powerful ropes around their favourite kidnap victim. He then turns to his blue master and waits for further instructions, the evil genius having produced a scrap piece of paper with their latest Evil Scheme of Uber Badassery. Where he keeps his belongings in that suit of his is a mystery not even Minion dares to solve.

"One! Kidnap Miss Ritchi." He proudly proclaims with a dramatic and random pose, poking the air with his finger. Beneath the bag Roxanne rolls her eyes, breathing heavily through her mouth so she won't be hit too hard with the bad smell. How many times more would she have to complain about the bag's stench before any of the two villains would find the decency to wash it? Seriously, if she could bring it home _she'll_ wash it _for them_!

"Two! Tie her to the end of the crane…" Did she hear that one right? "Is she secure Minion?" Someone, probably Minion, tugs at the ropes around her chest. Crane huh? That's new. Well, whatever it is she's sitting on isn't her beloved (Bwahahaha… ah… sarcasm…) chair. She hears the fish grunt softly in acknowledgement, seemingly pleased with what he has done. "As secure as can be sir." Roxanne sighs, and finally the bag over her head is lifted, allowing her to take a deep breath of fresh, cold air. "Would it kill you… to…"

"Excellent! We wouldn't want her to fall to her demise precipitately now would we?"

"Uhm… precipitately sir?"

"Prematurely…" He replies on instant, seeming to be alright with Minion asking. Quickly he moves towards the base of the crane where her ropes are secured tight. The crane itself actually, is just a miniature crane. It stands as high as Minion stands tall, and it isn't very long. It's poking only five or so feet over the edge of the building.

Not very sexy.

If she does topple over her fall will be ended short by the rope coiling around her attached to the base. Megamind fingers it once, feeling it tight and secure.

"Three!" The genius of all that is evil and vile and nasty continues, seemingly not catching what she just said or ignoring her. He begins to rant on about the third part of the plan, moving around and making wild gestures here and there as he usually does with loud proclamations of evil and difficult words. Roxanne herself is a bit too stunned to react, blue eyes darting left and right.

This is definitely something new from Megamind's secret hideout.

With a harsh gust the wind blows through her hair, quite powerfully too. They are standing at the top of one or Metro City's highest sky scrapers close to the centre of the city. The brunette is met with an astonishing sight of the entire city, and although the view is nice, it's also quite new from the blinking dials in the evil lair. Of course the first hint she had gotten that something was off was the fact she had been planted onto something metallic, not the strangely cosy chair back in the lair. Her chair, always reserved for her. And the wind. That ticket her off too. "You really think you'll get away with this?" She flashes him a smile, watching as that big head of his comes up with a reply. He doesn't seem to notice the hint of fear in her voice, which is good. If she looks directly down she can look… well… very far down.

Like fifty stories down.

"As good as can be." Minion mutters softly, double checking her ropes. He hums some more to himself, climbing down the low crane in one of the swiftest moves she had even seen him make. A spare thought crosses her mind, she is sitting on a cold pipe at the end of a small crane, with a skirt, and a lot of wind trying to blow her off or at least under her skirt.

Megamind is taking so long to respond… is he looking into her skirt? If he is she is going all gangsta on his blue ass.

"Well for one…" He finally begins, holding a single finger up for emphasis. "… I am extremely fantastic, and two…" He pauses for a moment, mind obviously coming up with nothing. "Well I don't need a two because the first one was so great!" He stomps his foot and gives her a high and mighty glance from the corner of his eye, trying not to look too much at her. If the wind blows hard enough he will be able to see beneath her skirt and that will be disastrous because that will make it hard to think. And he needs his brain when Metro Man shows up. Roxanne raises her brows, not impressed anymore because she knows she's heard that one in a movie once.

This is the man that kidnaps her on a monthly basis? She should be ashamed of herself.

"Oh…" She suddenly remembers, head turning around to look for her purse. "Minion, can you stamp my frequent kidnapping card? It's in my purse." Oh wow she almost forgot. And she's only three more kidnappings away from a full card.

"Oh sure! I almost forgot!" The fish in the gorilla suit happily chimes. "I left your purse in the car, I'll go and do that right now before I forget." With that he bounds off, escaping through a door at the other end of the roof. With a sigh Roxanne returns to enjoying the view, wondering Metro Man is taking so long.

Just as the alien fish leaves the scene with heavy clatter of his metal feet a powerful gust of wind rips the paper from Megamind's clutches. With a surprised yelp and a high pitched 'Minion!' he follows suit, trying to catch the paper before it flies over the edge. Should anyone get a hold of his Evil Scheme of Uber Badassery he will be doomed.

Instead of Metro Man!

With a loud 'Oompfh!' he even manages to slam himself into a strangely looking motorcycle. Roxanne had been eyeing it for a moment, the machine seems awfully new and when the wind directs towards her she can smell the paint still fresh on the machine. It just reminds her of a motorcycle without wheels, and with an engine more powerful then is legally allowed. Does Megamind actually have an escape plan this time?

That _is_ new.

"Minion!" He cries out, of sheer habit, making a scene and one last leap towards the fleeing paper. Roxanne's eyes go wide when he collapses against the base of the crane with a lot of force, and they manage to go even wider when the rope slips out of the knot ever so slightly. Obviously Megamind has never been with the boy scouts. Murphy's law indicates that then, the wind picks up with a nasty howl, throwing her off balance and tumbling backwards. Something akin to her life flashes before her eyes along with a whish she had given to poor people more often.

Megamind, now with a painful left side and a splitting headache acts just in time, grabbing the rope with slender fingers as it slips out of the knot and almost through the loop on top of the crane. He'd actually acted out of instinct the moment his victim began to scream in sheer terror, while he wasn't even paying attention.

_That_, and Roxanne never screams for him.

"Help!" It has been months since he last heard her scream for help, and back then it was just because it had been their five year anniversary. She had to, back then, because it seemed both Megamind and Metro Man had pulled everything out of the closet in a glorious battle between good and evil. And Roxaroo isn't a spoil sport. When, while falling over and down, she comes to an abrupt stop not too long after, relief washing over her as well as her tears now streaking down her face as she dangles helplessly. When she slowly twirls around because of the wind, still bound she spots the blue menace holding onto the rope for dear life, keeping a death grip on it.

Then Roxanne sees something that absolutely pisses her off, near death situation forgotten.

Megamind, in all his blue badassery is trying to hold on, having thrown _all of his weight_ into the rescue and _still_ the rope was slowly giving way, lifting him higher and higher with every second that ticked away. She feels the rope give in with every inch he's being lifted and she's descending.

That's it! No more fries, not more fat, no more chocolate. If the villain with his skinny blue ass was lighter then she was she _knew_ it was time to start dieting again. No way she was going to be heavier then _him_ when _he_ was the one with the giant blue head!

The blue villain had never intended to hurt her, much less kill her which meant that she really needs rescuing now. That even Megamind needs mister goody-two-shoes to save the day.

Oh the irony.

"Megamind!" Normally, the blue villain is just happy to hear the hero's voice, to start the new level of game they have going here. Now, he is ecstatic. Yay, Roxanne would be fine now!

"Metro Man!" He swings his long legs, using the momentum to twirl around. If he stretches far enough his toes reach the ground, oh hopefully he doesn't look too silly. He kicks to and fro when he spins too far, and into a full circle, and coming to a stop in that position. Metro Man sighs softly as his nemesis grunts and kicks the gravelled ground. With a lot of noise and even more kicking he twirls back round, actually managing to come to a stop while still facing Metro Man.

Of course, here is where they begin. Roxanne rolls her eyes and turns her head back to the view, hoping they can get this over with quickly. She's getting hungry. It must be near dinner time. Oh crap! She was on a diet!

Today, Metro Man starts. "Of all the evil things you have done this is the evilest thing you ever did."

Megamind chuckles softly, flashing a toothy grin of evil. "You know me. When I'm good, I'm very good. When I'm bad I'm even better." He manages, his voice straining with the weight pulling at his long arms. Metro Man glares. "This is so very wicked, too wicked even for you!"

"When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I haven't tried before. You should know this by now you stupid Superman rip-off!"

"The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits." Actually, Metro Man had found this little quote months ago while Googling cool quotes and ever since then had been dying to use it. His turn to smile proudly when the blue villain huffs out of frustration. And annoyance when Roxanne shifts a bit more, lifting him off the ground completely. Metro Man twitches, ready to fly to her aid if things do go wrong. Even he can appreciate how well Megamind clings to the rope, absolutely refusing to release it until the time is just right.

"You will fail, Megamind. You always fail, evil always fails!"

"I have never failed! Not once! I just found 10.000 ways that don't work!" Ohw _snap_! In yo face Metro Man!

Another howl of wind swipes along Roxanne's body, causing the rope to strain even more. Megamind mutters a curse, out of breath from trying to keep a lock on the rope and kicking frantically to keep facing his nemesis. _She needs to lose some weight if we do this again_. He thinks to himself and groans, giving the brunette lady a sideways glance. _Someone_ was going to receive a very long email stating a healthy diet and lots of exercise. Who the hell did she think he was?

Metro Man?

When the hero takes too long to respond Megamind continues with an evil cackle. Well, it was supposed to sound evil and cackly, but it sounds more like a series of wheezes. "Believe that you are defeated, believe it long and hard enough, and it is likely to become a fact."

"Your hands are tied. You know you can't hold a man down without staying down with him."

"Oh crap! I have a totally… kickass comeback at that!… But my arms are killing me!"

"It's alright, I'll catch her!"

This is the man that saves her all the time from the man that kidnaps her all the time? Roxanne should be ashamed of herself.

"Ung… a little abuse keeps the joints loose. Well Metro Man…It's me… Or her!" Relief washes over his arms when he releases the rope which quickly gives way under Roxanne's weight. She is going to be just fine, she saw Metro Man flinch to move, to catch her. She still screams, out of adrenaline and a little bit of fear. But she knows it, like Metro Man knows it. Like Megamind himself knows it. He wouldn't have let her go if Metro Man hadn't been here. In fact, he would have clamped onto that rope for dear life, clutching it until his blue fingers were hurting and throbbing or losing the feeling inside completely.

With an evil cackle, which he has been practicing vigorously he limbs onto his recently created hover bike, actually sore just from holding the rope. He starts the engine and soon enough, though the reporter had fallen quite a distance her screaming had stopped abruptly.

Metro Man had caught her, as usual. And was bringing her to safety, as usual. And then he would start to pursuit Megamind in order to bring him to justice.

As usual.

The air swipes angrily against his face as he speeds the engine, his fast machine roaring while he forces it over the edge of the tall building and along the wall of the skyscraper. A quick glance to his left and indeed, a blur of white flying off with a hint of purple. Roxanne's purple.

The bike purrs like a kitten when he manoeuvres her down from the scraper and onto the streets, through the road, going way faster then the speed limit. Her speed is slightly surprising, though a very nice twist. Metro Man will never catch him on this baby.

The blue genius made his escape, so no jail this month. Well good. He has projects that need finishing, machines that need to be build and blueprints that need to be perfected. He could start with an abandoned project which he had been itching to finish recently.

Robo-Sheep.

Oh the horror they would bring!

…- Somewhere across Metro City -…

"Yeah, I'll be fine. They usually return my purse by mail, or when they kidnap me the next time. I just hope Minion doesn't forget to stamp my card…" With an acknowledging grunt Metro Man gently places her on her balcony. He doesn't release her just yet, noticing the wobble in her legs. Today has been something else.

With a tired sigh Roxanne steadies herself. "I'll just go to bed early and sleep this all of like a bad hangover." She jokes. The other man's hearty laugh makes her laugh too. It's hard not to see the humour in this one.

"Until next time then." He gives a salute and off he goes, into the air.

Roxanne quickly becomes just a little dot waving at him, and soon he doesn't even see her home anymore.

Inhaling deeply Metro man is met with the delicious smell of evening falling. It will be a few more minutes before the sun would start to set, which led to a decision quickly made. With a sly smile he descends to the ground, close to a super market in a quiet neighbourhood. The sliding door beeps when he enters, swiftly grabbing a basket and getting to shopping. There is a reason why he comes to this store a little more often.

Some crackers, cheese, a bottle of Moscato d'Asti and he is good to go. On his way to pay for his new belongings he grabs himself a small box, admiring the fine glass inside. One for red wine, and one for white wine. Ah, he loves these campaigns. Not only does he get a stamp for every five bucks he spends here, he gets to lick it and paste it to his card, and when his card is full he'll _also_ get these two glasses for free!

Awesome!

"Would you like a new card?" The cashier asks him without blinking, staring at the magnificent hero standing before her. She's actually starting to doorl but he pretends he doesn't notice it. Everyone in the store is looking now, witnessing a sight only imaginable in their wildest dreams.

A super hero… purchasing groceries.

It's all so… amazing…

"Have a good evening." He smiles, placing his new items in a plastic bag and heading off. He keeps walking until he's left the store, whistling a tune greatly of key. Once more he is off, flying to his favourite spot where he can lounge and watch the sunset. Hopefully, though usually, on days when Megamind attacks, the city becomes overall quiet. Crime seems to take a quick breather so it seems, with Megamind as its trump card against good. Like the Ace of Spades.

Indeed he is on time, the sun just beginning to settle as he takes a seat on a bench he had flown in here just for moments like this. Sometimes the hero will come here to watch a sunset, or sunrise, or just the city sky at any time of day. Moments like this are peaceful, and even better when the first drops of wine touch his lips. The only thing topping this now is the sexy piece of cheese just whispering him to take a bite.

Chuckling softly to himself Metro Man sighs again, content and proud of himself for saving Roxanne. He will have to get out to search for Megamind, the evil genius is obviously plotting something now that he escaped. Though when he does he'll let Metro Man know.

That's why they exchanged numbers after all.

The cracker crumbles between his teeth and he slowly chews, absently wondering what Megamind will be up to.

He has been bragging about Robo-Sheep for a while now. Or was it Robo-Llamas? Oh that would be so cool. Maybe they can spit fire? That would be sweet.

An airplane flies low over the city, its engine roaring as it passes. The sky is slowly getting darker as the sun is half set beneath the horizon. The hero takes another sip from his wine, keeping his glass close to his mouth. The scene is perfect like always, and one would go for the cliché 'too perfect' if it wasn't always like this.

Save for the feeling of being watched ruining the moment.

Megamind?

No, he would be too busy with other plans right now. Soaking in his little half victory of getting away, dancing around his lair with Minion cheering him on. Metro Man decides to cut the villain some slack, since he did keep his clutches on the rope when he needed to. That scores a bit in the hero's books, hopefully he'll do more of that. He did look pretty funny dangling and kicking the air like that.

A Brainbot maybe?

No, although some are stationed around the city to spy or look for the next location to strike, they are very rarely seen in Metro City. That, and rain seems to be coming in from the north. Which means Megamind will go to extremes to keep his babies inside where they are dry and warm. Dry, he gets but warm? Maybe he will never understand that evil genius.

A fan perhaps?

No. A fan, a human, he would hear coming from quite a distance even if they were sneaking up. He should hear the clicking of a camera by now, or the zooming of one but none of that.

"Can I help you?" The hero softly inquires, placing his glass on the ground and sitting back. Maybe it's just a fan that is very good in sneaking. Sneaking has been raised to an art by Megamind, so why shouldn't a human be able to come this close without him noticing? However, when he is met by silence, by nothing more then a chilled, cold laughter that makes Megamind's heavily practised laugh happy, friendly and soft Metro Man turns his head round, spotting someone half hanging out of a wall.

Maybe like… a ghost?

"Metro Man… We meet at last…"

-Word vervolgd

This came to me so quickly I just had to post it. I am an absolute addict when it comes to uber cool quotes. And you know what? I like Minion! Look at that little face, he gets you with that little face!

Once again, I hope they were in character enough. I did mention this in the warning, but I had so much fun with my stupid jokes it might have slipped here and there. Well, I hope that at least you enjoyed.


	2. Good is Kicked Pretty Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind characters, heroes, villains, environments etc, etc. Any OC, hero, villain or location not recognisable is mine. I also do not own the villain of this fanfic, who shall remain nameless for as long as I see fit.

Rating and Warning: T for swearing and other bad words. Violence and a lot of explosions. Metro Man getting his ass kicked. OOCness maybe? A little bit crack-ish at some points.

A/N: I hope everyone will enjoy this one as much as the last. Let me know your thoughts.

…- Good is Kicked Pretty Bad -…

"_Lois! Are you alright?" _

"_Clark! Where were you? Superman just saved me." _

"Are you serious?" Roxanne snorts with the spoon still in her mouth. After coming home from a long and tiring day she had cleaned herself up, changed into her jammies and went straight for the ice cream. The movie Hall had forced her to borrow from him had been on her table for so long she just popped it in and watched it. So far, she is nothing like Lios Lane. It's actually an insult he compares Roxanne with her.

Still, this is nice. Just a bit of relaxing, a little Roxanne-time. Eating some ice cream, resorting to dieting tomorrow, hating on Lois Lane. How she doesn't know Clark is Superman is beyond her.

Glasses, Clark…

No glasses, Superman.

And Lois calls herself a reporter?

Roxanne is suddenly pulled out of her hating when her home phone begins to ring. Without giving it too much thought she immediately moves, grabbing the horn from the table next to her couch and answering. _"Roxanne! You're not gonna believe this!"_ Hal's voice sounds frantic, with a hitch in his breath as if he has been running. Even though he is her camera man and a close partner in her work he never calls at an hour like this unless something big is up.

"…_Metro Man!"_ This is the first thing she picks up from his anxious rant. Stranger still is the fact Megamind never attacks the city on the day he is defeated, but from what she can understand Metro Man is in action once more. Right now the blue menace should be in his secret lair having a little party with Minion because they have escaped the hero. So this must be…

…someone else? _"…at the scene! That thing is huge!"_ Hal has a way to throw the switch between stay at home slob to get to the job reporter in the blink of an eye. _"…like a frikking shadow!"_ She hums a reply, already dressing into a pair of clean clothes. Tomorrow is laundry day anyway. _"…and I dunno but Metro Man is having a tough time with that thing…" _While Roxanne begins to collect her shoes and coat Hal screeches into the phone and the sound of something big and heavy landing too close makes the brunette stop in mid step, arm half way into her jacket and sneakers still unlaced.

"Hal?" After a few more quiet seconds her cameraman answers her, and Roxanne believes she has never been this happy to hear his voice. _"Lost Lane Ave. Metro Man is fighting that thing near the park. They're heading towards the centre of the city."_ He answers her before she can even ask the question. In times of need the redhead sure knows how to read her.

"I'm coming." And she's out the door.

…- Metro Man -…

"Give it up you Metro Bastard!" He doesn't even know where that voice is coming from. Metro Man swiftly dodges the three cars thrown his way, the last one missing him by a hair's length.

Whoever he is, whatever he is, this stranger is proving to be quite an opponent. Not in the way Megamind is his opponent. For the time being the hero is keeping his distance from the shadow rampaging through the streets. A shadow. That is all he can come up with.

At first glance, when Metro Man had been drinking his wine and eating his cracker this skinny man, who couldn't have been older then twenty, had surprised him with brutal strength and amazing speed. Throwing a car is one thing. Throwing a bus with so much force it crumbles and dents and falls apart up until it is unrecognisable is something else. Ghost had been the first thing crossing the white clad super man's mind when his young opponent had climbed out of the wall after dodging the leftovers of the bus. It hadn't been until Metro Man had thrown something else at the young man and had knocked the blonde back and off the building he realised it had to be something else. Shadow was the second thing crossing his mind as his new enemy rose up from the street barely damaged and sneering like a rabid cat. Because whenever he disappeared it seemed as if the shadow swallowed him.

At this very moment the monstrosity this blond and nameless villain had become has Metro Man at a loss. The giant black beast, which put Megamind's greatest battle suit to shame, changes shape. Like a liquid perhaps, more then a gas. On instant, fists, claws and giant maws filled with razor sharp teeth erupt from anywhere to punch, slam or snap at the hero.

The hero who is now hovering at a safe distance, battle worn and nearing desperation.

He prefers Megamind to this freak anytime.

The blue baddie, though destructive and quite dangerous keeps an eye on the surroundings of their battle field. He even makes a scene when coming up so that people have a moment to flee. Not once had Megamind punched the hero into a store or cafe where there were too many people. Not once had Megamind charged into a crowd when he knew Metro Man wasn't there to stop him before colliding. Not once had Megamind grabbed a random car from the street still filled with people and thrown it at Metro Man or any other random direction for that matter.

Not once had Megamind, during all of their fights, target random people and plucked them from the streets like this monster. And yet this thing had done all of the above and the hero couldn't stop him. There was nothing Metro Man could do to save the people from being swallowed by this black and ever changing mass. The worst part of it all were their screams that weren't muffled as they were swallowed, as if the shadow was actually made of a gas instead. So Metro Man heard them cry and beg until their sounds were cut short in a way he doesn't want to think about.

And what did he do?

What is left for him to do?

Laser eyes? This thing didn't seem to register getting shot by his blazing vision. Instead Metro Man had accidentally fried an entire building and that side of the street. Punches and kicks? Metro Man had charged this thing once, with all his speed and power. Everything had gone black when he 'entered' the thing's black 'body' followed by the light of the streets and stars when he shot out through the other side. The short amount of time he did spend inside of the total darkness he hadn't felt anything. No wind, no cold or heat, nothing. His tornado breath? He'd done that twice and this black menace didn't have the decency to pretend something was amiss.

"Why won't you die!" Not once has Megamind screamed that.

Followed by the question is another car hurled his way. The black fiend roars in anger when Metro Man dodges it once more but keeps his distance. Well… maybe he shall throw something bigger then?

On cue, the bad kind of cue a group of three helicopters fly closer, circling the black mass from a great distance. Metro Man bites his lower lip in frustration knowing in his heroic guts that the shadow is targeting them and waiting for them to close in.

His latest plan consisted of waiting until sunrise and hope the powerful rays of the sun could help him against this thing. Hell, it was a plan. He would never admit it was good. Of course easier said then done when it is only a quarter to twelve, but Metro Man is very much out of options and ideas. However, all three helicopters have powerful lamps attached to the front and are illuminating the shadowy beast. Seeing as it has no effect, waiting until sunrise is out of the question.

Apparently the people of the city are trying something of their own, casting a light upon a shadow to make it dissolve. The white clad hero feels a swelling of pride in his chest. Humans may be feeble and weak, but they are brave and very cunning indeed. Shame that their clever idea doesn't seem to work as the shadow rounds a corner into another street as if he's going to buy a bag of chips at the grocery store.

Indeed the humans know bullets won't work, and there are too many civilians in the area to throw a bomb onto the shadow. The hero doubts if that will help, but what else is there to do? The past five hours have been a cat and mouse game with this villain as the horribly overgrown cat. Even Megamind calls it quits when things take too long, or calls for a much appreciated coffee break which Metro Man has grown to enjoy dearly.

Shaking his head Metro Man focuses once more, pushing the thoughts of Megamind out of his head for now. He doesn't even want tot begin to think that the blue genius created this thing or teamed up with it or something. When he is about to charge in again and try something else a strong vibe shivers through the black beast. What sounds like a loud howl pitches into a screech as a single arm erupts from the shadow to try and grab one of the helicopters that comes too close. However, before the shadow can form a decent hand to grab it the whole thing collapses, like ice quickly melting the thing falls apart. It doesn't damage anything as it goes down and dissolves.

Metro Man is inches above the streets in a second, glaring up a storm at the male that dared to attack this city. If Megamind sees this mess he will have a stroke or throw a fit. Or both. The young villain seems to spot Metro Man, and for the first time the hero has a good opportunity to really look at him.

Twenty? At the best… The teen is showing a promise of a muscular build and even Metro Man can tell he doesn't even shave yet. The hero did give him a couple of good blows, the villain is shaking and severely injured and probably exhausted. He is clad in black boots, trousers, a black tank top and skin tight fingerless gloves that cover his lower arms. The man in white sizes the younger man up who does the same to him, posture as tense as he can manage and ready to strike. For a second the hero is fascinated by the long blond hair that reaches far down the teen's back but what grinds his gears the most in the red blindfold his opponent is wearing.

"What do you want?" He carefully begins, keeping his distance so far the young man is comfortable, yet so close he can lunge the second the teen twitches. He doesn't receive a response at all which bothers him.

After what seems like an eternity pass the villain suddenly jolts, and Metro Man has to dodge a giant maw send his way. Dragon swiftly crosses his mind when he eyes the maw, but that thought is fleeting. Never had Metro Man punched the street with as much vigour and speed as he did now. The street has a deep hole where his fist was just a moment before, but the hero had seen the new villain vanish into the shadows beneath him. When the dust clears Metro Man is met with total blackness.

He is left standing to wonder.

"Metro Man!" He could really use someone to talk to right now so he's but what glad to hear her voice. Roxanne is standing at the corner of the street along with her redheaded partner, whose name he forgot. They come running up, the fat man slugging a camera with him and swiftly falling behind. "Are you alright?" She gives him a once over when she reaches the battle worn hero, worried frown deepening with every cut and smidge of dirt. "I feel better then I look." He offers, sitting down on a nearby bench which hasn't been destroyed with a deep sigh. Roxanne follows and joins him on the bench, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Hal stands by, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and trying to catch his breath. The three of them keep silent for a while, listening to the sirens in the city.

After a while Metro Man himself breaks the silence. "A lot of people got hurt."

"I'm afraid a lot more got killed." She confirms his silent thought. There is no need to twist around the truth. "Those shadows…" She begins, but what is there to say? What is there to ask?

"What I don't get…" Hal begins softly, as if afraid to anger anyone. "…how is it that he could cause so much damage when he rampaged through the streets but when he collapsed just now nothing happened?"

"He can do something to make it solid but… Gah! I don't know anymore…" With another sigh the hero leans back, feeling a little stiff. He's going to be sore in the morning.

"So what now?" The redhead gives his partner a strange look from the corner of his eye but Roxanne can't place it. So instead she turns to Metro Man. He had been staring into the distance for a small amount of time, contemplating. He doesn't really like this, but there is only one thing left to do. What if the shadow attacks the city again? He can't just sit it out and hope the villain gets tired of this.

Whoever this man is, the shadow he hides in renders him nearly invulnerable. Untouchable even, while everything around him crumbles. The blonde himself is bruised and bloodied by Metro Man's hands, but the young villain had adapted quickly in battle and had hidden himself inside the darkness where the hero couldn't reach him. So Metro Man needs something to attack the shadow.

He needs something to find that villain's body inside of the shadows.

He needs weaknesses, limitations, a plan.

Never though it would come to this… He needs Megamind.

It's time to fight fire with fire.

-Word vervolgd

Metro Man was difficult. I disliked him throughout the movie. (Did like him a bit when he came to the ceremony at the end) But it were a couple of fanfics on this site that helped me see the good in him (Literally) and I really wanted him to come out like a grand man.

OC Villain: Is actually not someone I came up with. I wonder if anyone can guess who he is and where I 'borrowed' him from. If you don't recognise him now you might in upcoming chapters. He is completely OOC in this one so he fits the story. I just thought he would make a good enough enemy against Metro Man. So… can anyone can guess who he is? Cause that would be pretty cool.

And of course, thank you my sweet reviewers.


	3. Gambling With Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind characters, heroes, villains, environments etc, etc. Any OC, hero, villain or location not recognisable is mine. I also do not own the villain of this fanfic, who shall remain nameless for as long as I see fit.

Rating and Warning: T for swearing and other bad words. Violence and a lot of explosions. Metro Man getting his ass kicked. OOCness maybe? A little bit crack-ish at some points. The nameless villain is completely OOC.

A/N: I failed really hard in the last chapter. Lol I called Lois Lane Lios… three times… THREE! If that wasn't a case of self-ownage I don't know what is… I want to thank the people who pointed this out, and the Klark/Clark bit too. Damnit I Googled that one. If you spot anything feel free to let me know. I'd rather have that and be able to fix it then that I fail for all to see XD

…- Gambling With Evil-…

"So you see, Superman has the power of super-hypnosis. That's why Lois Lane doesn't know he's actually her partner at work." Roxanne hums a reply. How did they get from the most exiting thing of the night to Superman and his super-hypnosis? When Hal gave her the movie to watch she had hoped he would leave her alone after that. Sure they could discuss the film, if Roxanne had enjoyed it, but she didn't. She was more of a Batman fan herself.

"Look Hal…" She begins, but her partner begins a rant on how amazing Superman is and how Metro Man and he are so much alike and more things she really doesn't care about after a night like this.

It's two in the morning, and Metro Man had left the two of them to their own devises about an hour ago. While he went to search for Megamind's lair, to do something none of them had ever thought needed to be done, Roxanne and Hal had gone straight to the station to deliver the film of Metro Man fighting this shadow guy. While their co-workers took care of the film Hal had dragged her to the building's cafeteria for a cup of coffee and a much desired talk.

All in all, a teenager besting Metro Man to the point where the hero has to consult his greatest enemy for advice? How can they not talk about it?

"…didn't look older then twenty, you should've…" Though Roxanne has become an expert when it came to ignoring her camera man at times she did pay enough attention to hear him go from Superman to Metro Man to the shadow. She herself didn't get a good look at the new enemy, but Hal had and was now giving a detailed description. To start with, twenty was just wrong. It's almost sad to know that someone would go evil at such a young age. She absently wonders about Megamind. She doesn't know what made him go evil, but this shadow guy was taking the gold.

If Megamind could hear her think now he would tear her a new one.

"…swallowed Metro Man but he came out just fine and…" The shadow itself acted mostly like a liquid, forming a hard substance at will. It was almost as if the shadow itself was alive, seeing as the many shapes reminded her of animals. Not perfectly, but there were maws with teeth and claws with talons. Who knows what else the darkness could sprout?

Was it really a guy controlling his shadow, or did it go much deeper? "…blond. And he was like, mega skinny! Like a…" She did notice the blond manes on the video. Impressive really, when she was younger she tried to grow her hair that long but failed. And thin? Yeah, teenagers can be incredibly slim. Especially if they only just stopped growing. "…blindfolded. Of course it must be see-through but man did it look cool…" Even if the blindfold is see-through, no way he could see through it when it was so dark outside, it being the middle of the night, the blindfold a deep red and all. Maybe he's blind? That still wouldn't make sense, but why else wear a blindfold?

…The same reason one would wear a cape?

Needless to say Megamind quickly darts before her eyes again, flashing a grin, cape swirling around his body and spikes embedded practically everywhere. Absently the brunette chuckles, taking a swig from her coffee.

"…some connection to Megamind? What if Megamind created that thing to kill Metro Man and…" To be honest, this shadow, this weapon was definitely not coming from Megamind's hands. Roxanne can read the blue villain like a book and although Megamind is brilliant, this just doesn't have his signature. Further more, if it is a creation of Megamind the blue man would never have approved of so much destruction in _his_ city. The megalomaniac loves throwing a scene but always makes sure people barely get hurt and damage control seems to be on the top of his list. Where he makes things look like a game, the shadow meant serious business. "…something went wrong? That Megamind and that shadow dude had a fight or something and…" Roxanne immediately dismisses that thought. If that were the case Megamind would be cleaning the mess up himself, as past situations have taught them.

This is the part Roxanne hates the most. Having to wait. It won't be long before the fight will be shown on several channels. There are already reports coming in and co-workers running out, rushing to the scene and trying to get a scoop.

Of course, all Roxanne wants to do now is go home, to bed and sleep for a hundred years.

She just hopes Metro Man will be ok.

…- Speaking of the Hero -…

With an exasperated sigh Metro Man lands on the rooftop of an old and abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. To be fair, he never thought it would be this difficult to find one of the secret hideouts of his nemesis. Yes, Megamind had one basis of operation, but had multiple hideouts spread across the city. Of course Metro Man knows all of their locations, or at least most of them because Megamind, after being bested once more believed he was too stupid to look for the villain in the same place twice.

That's not true, obviously seeing as Metro Man is here for the fifth time now and knows the place like his own back pocket. If he were wearing pants with pockets now that is.

The scent of the sea fills his very sensitive nostrils, pairing up with the stench of a garbage dump and several small factories. He scrunches his face in disgust. This is after all the bad side of town, no wonder Megamind often hangs out here after breaking out of jail.

Quickly jogging to the side of the building Metro Man is met with a junkyard. Mostly abandoned cars and other vehicles which have been stripped down to recycling lie here. It doesn't take a genius to figure out this was the work of Megamind, seeing as half the cars still haven't been stripped properly while others are dissembled to the point of no return, their parts being used in items of evil. Quickly scanning his surroundings, which are vacant save for himself Metro Man jumps over the edge, hovering to the ground and crouching. As if timed perfectly a Brainbot zooms by, scanning the area for intruders. The hero hides behind what used to be a school bus, effectively evading the small robot's stare.

Was that bot wearing a tiny party hat on its eye?

Of course, it has been a long and tiring day so the hero dismisses it, instead sneaking into the abandoned building through a half open door. A normal human would be met with total silence but not he. His sensitive hearing picks up the sound of…

…rock music.

Pleased with this turn of events Metro Man hurries through the building, swiftly moving along conveyer belts and large, dusty machines towards the centre of the structure. Indeed, in the centre he finds the metal plate in the floor, the trapdoor leading into the hideout of the villain, hidden beneath this old building.

And to think Metro Man almost turned to look for the entrance elsewhere when he spotted the doormat reading 'This is _not_ the secret entrance'. Already upon opening the trapdoor, which is too heavy for even three normal men to open he is met with a medley of rocking drums and wailing guitars.

_If you like to gamble, I'll tell you I'm your man! You win some, you lose some it's all the same to me._ Metro Man jumps into the hole, falling quite a bit but of course the landing doesn't hurt the man of steel. _The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say._

_I don't share your greed, the only card I need is the Ace of Spades, the Ace of Spades._ The tunnel itself is pitch black, but there is light at the end. The hero casts the song aside, listening to other sounds over the rock. He can hear several Brainbots bark and zoom through the room. He can hear the metallic steps of Minion's large body, trotting through the room. The fish is laughing a bit, almost careless. A few softer clinks of metal upon metal suggest Megamind is working on something.

The closer he gets to the light, the more of the room beyond it becomes visible. There are machines scattered around the room, some discarded on the floor and others perched up upon tables or strapped to the walls. A swarm of bots flies past the entrance, one of them holding a balloon and a few others wearing little party hats of their little eyes. One of them bumps into a wall, the elastic holding the hat in place having snapped and making the hat block its view.

Oh no! Did Megamind have a party? Was it a birthday? Metro Man wouldn't want to be an uninvited guest!

_Should've brought some of those __Butter Fingers. He loves those…_ The hero thinks to himself, mentally slapping himself for being inconsiderate.

Of course, it's now or never. The party itself seems to have come to an end, so maybe Metro Man can get away with this. He steps out of the dark hallway, out of the shadows towards the two evil men who are standing with their backs to him. Both are chatting about Megamind's greatest invention yet, something about a hover bike. The hero steps over a few discarded tools and a robotic arm, clearing his throat and calling a cheery 'hello!' over the loud music.

"Metro Man!" Both villains simultaneously exclaim, eyes going wide and hands reaching for weapons.

"Wait, wait! I didn't come here for a fight." The hero quickly explains, still getting hit in the face by a steel pipe. He doesn't even budge of course, and the blue villain is smart enough to stop his favourite fish from hitting him a second time. Still clutching the pipe, which is now severely dented and strangely shaped like Metro Man's face Minion skids over to his master's side once more, ready to throw himself in between should fists and organs start to fly.

After a bout of awkward silence passing Megamind lowers his gun. "Is it the fifth already?"

"No sir it's still January."

"Then why are you here!" The villain once again raises his laser gun, and Minion also crouches into a battle position. "It's not Poker Night!" The blue genius proclaims, giving the hero his evelist glance of deadly doom he can muster.

Metro Man sighs heavily, dropping his arms and running a hand through his hair. Only when a small cloud of dust drizzles from his black manes the villain gives him a once over, noticing the tears in his outfit, the stains of dirt and lord forbid, blood. The tired look in his enemy's eyes. Is this what the man in black leather thinks it is? "I know you were probably celebrating a birthday…" Both Megamind and Minion exchange glances, the blue villain silently mouthing 'birthday?' and the robot pulling up his shoulders in confusion. "…but that's not why I'm here."

A deep intake of breath. "I need your help." The proverbial bomb dropping on one's house could not be more accurate. Minion's eyes dart from Metro Man to his master and back again several times and Megamind himself has gotten a very distant look in his eyes. Fearful that his master might be having a stroke Minion waves a hand in front of the blue alien's eyes with a soft 'sir?' and a few pokes to his big blue head.

Finally, after a bit of silence and letting things get through to him the villain mouths a quiet 'help?' and finally blinks. While the hero nods slowly and Minion's eyes go wider then saucers the villain clears his throat. Metro Man could have shown up in a pink frilly princess dress, singing along the tunes of Born Yesterday with roses and a box of chocolate and declared his undying love for Megamind and the villain still wouldn't be as surprised as he is now.

Because of course, he is extremely handsome and super genius.

Before the villain can ask questions Metro Man continues. "I… I battled a new villain today." Minion, who had remained somewhat silent the whole time gasps, screams, and then faints, sinking to the bottom of his bowl belly-up while the power of his suit turns off and the machine sags. The man in white, who has been chewing his lower lip and has been staring at the ground needs a moment to collect his courage to look his nemesis in the eyes. When he does he's met with livid green eyes, something akin to a blazing emerald fury burning in their depths.

This was going to suck…

"You're cheating on me!" The hero winches as if struck, feeling like a total ass. The villain grabs his giant blue head, gripping it and just knowing he will have a headache later. Of course! The fights had been kind of dull lately, and today it were as if Metro Man had more eye for Roxanne then him. Of course, she had been in _real_ danger and _needed_ to have _her life_ saved. But, Metro Man didn't even look for Megamind after dropping Roxanne off at her apartment. And now he shows up here, at an awful early hour in the morning, battle worn and tired.

It all adds up!

"I knew it!" The villain screeches, voice pitching with emotion. "I knew there was something going on, with you showing up here looking like _that_!" He waves a hand towards the hero, indicating his ruffled appearance. "Oh I should have seen this coming! You haven't been into it! Oh God!" He suddenly gasps, his blue face going a few shades paler and body shaking.

"That's why you were late today! You were fighting that other villain weren't you! Weren't you!" His lean finger pokes the hero's chest a few times, Metro Man still not meeting his gaze out of guilt. When the shorter man falls silent Metro Man raises his eyes, still not directly looking his nemesis in the eyes.

The villain is looking like he's about to cry before finally asking. "He's younger then me isn't he?"

"How did you know it was a man?"

"So he _is_ younger then me!"

"Uhm… Sir?" Have angels descended on earth to save Metro Man from a near hysterical Megamind? No, even better! Minion is awake and is now talking sense into his master's disarray of nonsense.

"…really needs your help to defeat this… uhm… new baddie." This is why Metro Man has great respect for Minion. Although he is an alien fish in a powerful robot covered in monkey fur, the man, ehr… fish has his way of calming his boss down where Metro Man epic fails.

Minion finishes his little talk, having calmed the blue villain greatly in a matter of pure seconds. Megamind probably just needed to vent. "You know you're the only one for me right?" The hero gently offers, but even his pure and good mind can't help but steer this into the naughty direction. Saying that was _so_ wrong on _so many_ different levels. "I suppose…" The villain sulks, completely unaware of the slip up.

"Alright look…" The hero gently grabs the villain by his shoulders, turning the shorter man a bit so they are facing. This time Megamind doesn't raise his gaze, sulking and mumbling to himself. "I need your help to get rid of this creep. I couldn't do anything to stop him tonight. Many people got hurt and… I don't know. It's not fun when things aren't going as they are supposed to go…"

Minion has gone completely silent, lip quivering at the nearly heartbreaking tone of voice of the hero. "People died… and many lost their homes… and many got hurt…You're bad… but what he did… that was just wrong."

More silence follows. Seconds that seem like hours for the hero pass. But patience leads to victory.

"You should get cleaned up. I need to get things started." The man in black softly comments, face stern and mind set. And just like earlier tonight, when after the fight he had seen Roxanne and her camera man running into his direction Metro Man feels a little swell of happiness. While fighting the shadow, seeing it rampage and destroy and kill the hero had felt so utterly defeated. Megamind keeps himself in check, reading Metro Man like his favourite comic and knowing when things go too far. But not having this villain stopping to relocate their battle somewhere less crowded, or just for coffee was…

…scary.

"If he destroys the city, what will be left for us sir?"

"Indeed…" The alien's somewhat vacant stare returns, and Metro Man doesn't need his x-ray vision to see those wheels in his head turning.

"I will be at the site at eight. I can give your Brainbots information on what happened where."

"I'll have some standby, yes."

"Will that not be bad for our bad reputation? In a bad way that isn't good? Bad?" Minion suddenly asks, voice tiny.

Of course, Metro Man wasn't born yesterday. He flashes the evil duo a handsome smile, feeling his spirits picked up greatly.

"If you beat this villain, the people will see you as the greater, much bigger evil!"

To that, the eyes of both master and Minion lighten up with glee. It's not long after that Metro Man bids them farewell, in dire need of a shower and a nap, and maybe a band-aid. Even the Brainbots don't know what to do with this turn of events, waiting obediently for their master to give them an order.

"What now sir?" Of course, it's at times like this Megamind shines.

"Well… we have plans to make, things to build. I need to know more of this shadow man. Triple the Brainbots patrolling the city, I want to know everything. Where this guy shows up, where he lives, what he's doing here, I want to know what toppings he has on his pizza! And order some pizza!" His Minion nods, immediately turning around and getting down to business. While he begins calling on the Brainbots his master mutters to himself, a foul mood settling in.

"Only I get to terrorize this city. Good for nothing punks trying to be badder then me…" He hisses through clenched jaws, ordering one of the bots passing by to start tapping the news stations for any footage on this wannabe villain. It barks obediently, ripping its party hat off and quickly buzzing away to leave the blue man to his own. When in a foul mood, rare as they may be, even Minion rather gives the alien some space.

The blue super genius swiftly slides towards his drawing table, grabbing a white pencil and ready to design. He needs to know everything there is to know about this villain in diapers, and what better way then calling him out and in the open again? Metro Man can pose as a puppet, fighting that wannabe while Megamind watches, observes. Flaws, weaknesses, battle skills, anything worth knowing.

Megamind begins humming along the tunes of the next song, Power Trip, losing himself in music, thoughts and solitude.

Unaware that he's being watched from the shadows.

-Word vervolgd

Hero/Villain Relationship: I do enjoy the relationship between Metro Man and Megamind. Since Megs isn't pure evil, there's no need for Metro to really dislike him. Seeing as their battles are so staged I thought what the hell? Poker Night and coffee! And… for the cheating thing… it's really just a joke. I just couldn't help myself. Just hope it didn't turn out too… you know. There is no romantic tension between those two. It's just for a good laugh. I hope it was…

And a final thank you to my dear Emmalyn for the info on Superman. Super-hypnosis… of course… That's why I don't like Superman. To quote Megamind; he's _too_ fantastic.

To anyone else: You got more brilliance to share? Let me know!


	4. In the Way Evil Turns

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind characters, heroes, villains, environments etc, etc. Any OC, hero, villain or location not recognisable is mine. I also do not own the villain of this fanfic, who shall remain nameless for as long as I see fit.

Rating and Warning: T for swearing and other bad words. Violence and a lot of explosions. Metro Man getting his ass kicked. OOCness maybe? A little bit crack-ish at some points.

A/N: Nope, nohing.

…- In the Way Evil Turns -…

"Here you go sir." With a happy screech Minion slides the hot cup of cocoa towards his master, smiling from ear to ear. Yes, those little holes behind a thin layer of skin, those are his ears as he and Megamind had decided years ago.

Ah… fun times…

"Do you…" Megamind's soft voice draws the fish out of his fantasy of youthfulness and ears. He quirks his eyebrows, which he does have yes, giving his blue master his full attention. "Do you feel watched too?"

"Uhm?" Minion replies with all of his brilliance, not getting what his master means.

Megamind, who has been sitting in his chair and going through several plans gives his fish another glance, frowning a bit. "I just… feel watched."

"Watched…"

Now in the short three decades Megamind and Minion have been on earth, being watched is just an understatement. Growing up in prison, with a camera in every cell, on practically every corner, gives the expression being watched a whole new dimension. But in the lairs, where they are safe from prying eyes, they never had the feeling of being watched. "It could be one of the Brainbots sir." Of course, both know that isn't the case. They both know what it's like to be watched by one of the bots. The machines may be small and virtually quiet, with their big single eye it's hard not to feel watched.

"You probably need some sleep." Minion finally offers after giving the messy room a once over.

It's probably better that they move to a new secret location.

…- Metro Man -…

"Then he grabbed the car which was over there by that fire hydrogen …" The hero in white points at the other side of the street, where a red fire hydrogen stands almost undamaged. "…and threw it that way, where I stood on the roof. He missed, but I don't know where the car landed. It was a black SUV." Immediately, one of the three Brainbots hovering around the hero speeds off into the direction Metro Man is pointing, obviously going to try and locate the car.

It's ten thirty in the morning and Metro Man, after a shower and a nap, had rushed to the scene of battle like he had promised his nemesis the night before. As expected the swarm of Brainbots had scared away the people investigating the scene themselves. Which meant that almost everything was untouched, complete bodies were removed and a few, rare places were already marked with white lines or little white signs indicating something of great importance. Like a clue as to what had happened the night before.

With a deep intake of breath Metro Man takes in the current surroundings. Some of the buildings are actually still smouldering, releasing little puffs of light grey smoke into the air. Same goes for many of the cars in the area. All of them are damaged, every single one that had been parked at the side of the curb, every one that had been carelessly abandoned the previous night by owners more preoccupied to save their own life then anything else.

It had been panic in the streets. It had been bad from the beginning of course.

Starting the moment Metro Man had turned his head away from his crackers and wine to look at the young blond crawling out of his own shadow in the wall.

Chaos itself had ensued the moment the young villain had been swallowed by his own shadow and a giant emerged from the darkness itself. People had been backing away, of course but the few that were stupid enough to remain rooted to the ground found themselves being swallowed by the shadow's body. Metro Man didn't know what exactly happened to all those people, but their screams, which weren't muffled one bit told a complete tale of their own. The intervals, the chocking, the sudden stops of full out screams. The blood and bodies left in his wake as the shadow carelessly continued its way.

His way to where?

Metro Man didn't know.

The villain had just, moved in whatever way he wanted, had turned at random corners and moved down poorly chosen streets. Sometimes he would turn into a street that was completely abandoned, and sometimes he would move into a street still full of people. Now that the hero is calmly looking back to it all, they had even gone a full circle in one occasion.

But all the needless killing and destruction aside.

What did the villain want?

Kill Metro Man?

That is what the hero liked to believe. However, the complete randomness of the ruin he caused steered those thoughts into other directions. Though for most of the time the villain had focussed on Metro Man, there were points where the monster had focussed on other things to destroy or people to attack. It had even stopped a full out attack on Metro Man at one point just to change course. The raven haired man believes that he had been lucky the shadow stopped or the hero would have been injured severely. But the shadow stopped and turned, just to refocus and charge into a large group of bystanders. Then and there Metro Man had witnessed how the usually transparent shadow had become a vast enigma as it stomped on the fleeing humans like a child would stomp on ants.

"That's where he turned to the group of people and started…" The more he thinks about it, the harder this whole gig was becoming. He even needs a moment to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "…stomping on people… like ants…" Again one of the bots flies off towards the direction Metro Man is pointing, only to be replaced by three of its siblings a few seconds later.

In all of his years as the hero, with Megamind as his immediate opponent had Metro Man never witnessed something like this. The blue genius has never, ever killed. Which ultimately led to the somewhat silly relationship super hero and super villain have today.

Of course Metro Man has seen people die. Wars between gangs, robberies, suicide bombers, hostage situations gone wrong. And every death had gripped at his heart. Every time someone was even remotely injured Metro Man felt bad and went home with a stone lodged in his stomach.

With Megamind there was no place for severe injuries and deaths. In only two months had the blue genius claimed the reputation of most feared man in the city. He was like the king of the underworld. Just hearing his name made people whisper in fear. Of course it had all been bravado coming from the blue man, a bit like a deer trotting around with his horns on display. That's what the hero made of it anyway.

But that reputation was just it.

Like a signal for everyone to get the hell out or be stomped upon, fired at or down right obliterated by the unearthly man. With loud rock music, powerful lights, lots and lots of scary Brainbots.

That shadow didn't have a signal.

Unless one counts the cries of horror and devastation coming their way.

"Look at this mess." Someone else with a signal. "At least you look a little better."

"How did you get up here?" One of the bots barks at Roxanne before passing the both of them. The brunette giggles softly before turning her blue eyes towards the bigger man again. "How long have you known me?" She teases, wriggling her eyebrows and making her friend laugh. They laugh for a bit, ignoring the tension and forgetting the stress for a while.

Suddenly, a few blocks down one of the buildings collapses. Since the area is cleared of people thanks to the bots Metro Man doesn't act immediately. Judging from the grey dots twirling up into the sky he believes the bots foresaw the collapse and fled in time. The swarm of grey dots soon scatters, back to what they are doing.

Roxanne closes the top button on her jacket, absently staring at a group of bots on the side working on a car lodged into a building. "How did he take it?" She asks after a bit more of quiet. The other man shrugs when he recalls the little incident, a grin spreading over his face. "He kind of got mad."

"Jealous huh?"

"That would be an understatement." There is no real reason to lie to Roxanne. Of course she is a nosy reporter and damn good at her job, she's also Metro Man's friend and had always respected his privacy. This makes it easier to talk with her, joke with her, just have fun and relax for a bit when Metro Man needs it the most.

Before their conversation can carry on a Brainbot barks to get their attention. With a soft zooming noise it lands on the floor in front of them, pointing its head up and when a soft sound begins to buzz the image of its master appears above it like a hologram. "Oh cool." Roxanne can't help herself, staring at the real life image with great interest. "Just like in the movies." She jokes, waving a hand through the hologram of Megamind and disturbing the light. The blue man smiles back at her, cheered up greatly because of the complement.

"How are things going?" Metro Man begins, looking the hologram up and down with mild amazement. Megamind's hologram turns towards him, momentarily ignoring Roxanne as she waves a hand through the light. "Not so good." He admits, what makes her stop and look at him as well. "Though I have gotten a lot of information if looking at the damage he did, the real problem is that I haven't seen him in action."

"But the news station has been broadcasting the attack of last night for the entire morning. I've seen the film, and what is shown there is as good as it gets." Roxanne stands next to the bulky hero, crossing her arms with a slightly worried expression. The blue alien shrugs, mirroring her by crossing his arms. "I checked the news, internet, pretty much everything. And yeah a big shadow is destroying things, big whoop. It's not enough. Last night most films were shot with cell phones or cheap cameras. I got some more information thanks to interviews of bystanders and of course field work of my Brainbots, but I haven't even seen this villain myself."

"So what now?" Of course, even Metro Man knows what now.

"Fight him again. I've already distributed Brainbots all over the city so they can film him as soon as he sneezes." Roxanne smiles at the statement, feeling a bit relieved the problem is going to be taken care of. Unlike everybody else, she knows Megamind almost as good and Metro Man himself knows the other alien. She knows that, al though he's evil, he's not foul like most criminals. She won' admit it out loud, not even to Metro Man, but she knows a lot more then those two think she knows.

The man in white is scratching his chin in thought for a moment, staring off into space for several seconds. When his eyes fall upon the blue man again he crosses his arms, giving Megamind a determined look. "I take it you have a plan?"

To that, Megamind smiles.

-Word vervolgd

Thanks again my sweet, sweet reviewers. Heh it's good to hear you all liked this story so far. Hope you guys stay with me.


	5. The Thin Line Between Evil and Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind characters, heroes, villains, environments etc, etc. Any OC, hero, villain or location not recognisable is mine. I also do not own the villain of this fanfic, who shall remain nameless for as long as I see fit.

Rating and Warning: T for swearing and other bad words. Violence and a lot of explosions. Metro Man getting his ass kicked. OOCness maybe? A little bit crack-ish at some points. The nameless villain is completely OOC.

A/N: This one is for you. Yes, you! You sexy reader you!

…- The Thin Line Between Evil and Evil -…

The plan itself… was brilliant. It was actually very simple but with that, just brilliant.

True to Megamind's genius.

Lure the unwelcome villain to the most southern part of the city, where not many people live. It is an old and almost abandoned part, planned to be levelled to the ground and rebuild in two years when enough money has been gathered and plans are completed. So fighting here, where people that are still in the area have a good chance of escaping, takes that load from the shoulders of hero and villain alike. There is no point in trying to protect the buildings because they are meant to be wrecked.

The fight was to be without rules, without sacrifices and most importantly, without victims.

Which is why Metro Man had agreed.

While the man in white had kept to cleaning the city and helping those who needed a superhuman hand Megamind had set up and prepared for battle. Truth be told, it was actually very simple. On top of the seven highest buildings in the abandoned neighbourhood he had placed powerful lamps. Much more powerful then the lights used by the humans during the first night the shadow had attacked. The lamps acted like soft laser beams, as the blue man had explained. Unlike the ordinary lamps people used these would be powerful enough to break through the behemoth. Like a hot blade through butter.

In the beginning the lamps had been stationed on several locations for easy access, to have at least one close by for when the battle would start. The others could move, like insects they scaled the walls and stuck to whatever surface they needed to be stuck on. Every lamp was only a foot in diameter, but extremely powerful, as the genius had claimed. Strong enough.

Just enough.

They did what they had to do.

Metro Man remembers being chased by the giant shadow, even bigger then the night before. Then, as he flew into another street, the thing hot on his trail he had spotted two of the lamps on either side of the road, out of sight and strategically placed so their beams could cross when they would shine bright.

And when their beams crossed and cut through the legs of the then four legged monstrosity, it came down.

Hard.

Slamming into the building at the end of the street and breaking down with more force then a balloon filled with water striking the ground. The whole building had collapsed, sending brick and glass and steel everywhere. The earth itself seemed to tremble with the small earthquake, damaging the already weakened structures in the area.

Metro Man had laughed with pride and joy, just watching the creature go down in al its awkwardness had been thrilling, exiting.

And his laughter had died out.

The shadow, taking the resemblance of an octopus soon pulled itself together. This time it seemed smaller. This time it seemed much more flexible then before. This time it focused on the lamps.

What couldn't have been more then roughly twenty minutes later, the lamps were destroyed. All seven of them.

So Metro Man, with a great deal of reluctance had resorted back to square on. He had chased the shadow, let the shadow chase him. Laser beams, freezing breath, tornado hands. Nothing had worked, just like the night before and quickly he was once again at his wit's end. Giving up was not an option either. The shadow man seemed to have so much fun throwing everything in the hero's face, and who was he to back down from this? He knew what happened when he lost the demon's attention, and he wouldn't go through that again. What was worse, is that somewhere along the battle, while the shadow had concentrated on destroying the last of the lamps he had lost contact with his blue nemesis, once more giving Metro Man the feeling of utter and total loneliness.

And that is where they are now, at this very moment.

"You are starting to bore me. Get out of my way you insect!" Metro Man doesn't know what hurt him more; the impact coming from a tentacle the fiend had just grown or the impact of slamming through a building. Either way it hurt and left him dazed. With a throbbing headache he sits up, shaking his head and trying to clear his vision which is obscured by the dust clouding the air. "Let's see if I can eat you." He hears the shadow, but can't see through the thick mist of smoke, dust and rubbish. A rock heavy with annoyance settles in his stomach the moment he has to jump out of the way of an attacking face, mouth open and teeth bared.

How is it that he, a super man without weakness cannot see through this thick blanket of dust, but the blind twenty year old male could?

"New low." The man in white coughs again and jumps out of the way of another mouth, quickly flying up into the air to escape the smoke and dust so he could at least see what was coming at him before he had only a second to react and jump out of the way. But before he fully turns one of the tentacles is wrapped around his left leg, keeping him in place and an easy target. With his back now turned to the shadow another maw opens itself with rows and rows of sharp teeth, ready to shred flesh from bones as it strikes.

The only thing caught in the corner of the hero's eye is another powerful beam of light, and the maw dissolving like water. The beam, coming from somewhere inside the blanket of dust below then cuts through the tentacle holding Metro Man in place, just in time before a flash of pitch black attacks the source, knocking it down with the loud clatter of a heavy battle suit. The tearing of steel and shattering of glass ensues. The villain, the master of the shadow itself snarls, voice pitching with anger as he attacks the reason for this distraction. Metro Man himself grows cold when he realises what the distraction had been, knowing that all of the lamps had been destroyed.

The fist of God coming down could not be more literal then now.

With as much force as he possibly possesses Metro Man punches the blonde villain down and out of the way, feeling bones and skull crack beneath his knuckles. If it hadn't been for the heat of the moment he would have noticed the sharp snap of the villain's neck and the twitching of his body as he was worked to the ground.

All Megamind saw was a flash of black, and then a flash of white.

A colour he has never been so happy to see.

…- Back to Safety, Two Hours Later -…

"You get some rest to. The master will think of something."

"Will he be ok?" The hero, now cleaned of the rubble takes another long gulp of a bottle of water, replenishing himself. He really worked up a sweat tonight, but that was the least of his worries. "Like I said, he's shocked, not injured. Well there is a scratch on his left knee…" The fish, who had been so kind to him tonight hands him another bottle of water for the road. "He might already be up and working." Minion gives the hero a warm smile, which is usually only reserved for his blue master. With a final nod Metro Man grabs his super hero outfit, which the fish had also cleaned and makes for the exit of the hideout.

Tonight, when they had fled the shadow once more and returned to this lair Megamind had been very quiet, as if something had been bothering him. The hero isn't too sure which he would prefer. Having his archenemy silent because of injuries, or silent because he learned something really, really bad.

One of the brainbots yowls softly, just as unnerved at their master's behaviour as all the other bots. "Yeah I know." Minion soothes them, also unnerved as he makes his way towards the chamber he knows he'll find the alien man.

"So… how's it going sir?" The ever faithful fish pushes a curtain aside, his hunches confirmed that Megamind is indeed up and working. However, the blue man always responds to his fish, be it by a hum or a nod or a wave of his hand.

Now, Megamind remains quiet. He doesn't move a muscle even as Minion walks closer to see what he is doing. The fish's lively eyes are, just like his master's, glued to the main screen directly above the desk. On it, a quick film of the shadow wielding villain plays over and over. It is a short film of the young man turning towards the camera and swiftly waving a hand as if dismissing it. A shadow shoots out of the ground effectively destroying the camera but other then that, the maniac's image so clear he could well be standing in the room with them.

"This is the best image I've seen of him yet." To Minion, this calls for celebration. His big brown eyes quickly scan the smaller screens surrounding the one the film is playing on, all of them images of the battle, of the shadow, of Metro Man. "Sir he's really…" The question dies out on the fish's tongue as he looks down. Megamind still hasn't moved a muscle, staring at the screen with a worried look. This immediately puts his comrade down.

After a few seconds of silence more the big blue head of his master turns ever so slightly towards him, and it looks as if the master villain is looking for the right words. His emerald eyes never leave the screen, filled with worry and an emotion Minion has never seen to this extend. He has seen it before, but never this powerful.

Fear.

"This film… when he attacked me… Metro Man hit him so hard his neck broke…"

"Why isn't that good?" The fish's voice actually pitches a notch and he brings his big monkey hands in front of his mouth to hide it. For a moment longer his master remains silent, as if struggling with the truth. As if he doesn't quite believe it himself. As if he's just having a weird dream that seems so real he could very well be awake. But it's not a dream.

"I know who this is…" However, that isn't the start. The genius' hands are clutched into two tights fists, leaning onto his desk. His whole posture is tense with stress, and not just because he had a near death experience this very night. "So?" Minion, for obvious reasons can't handle the stress.

"This man was very dangerous." If the fish in the robotic suit could he would have pointed it out. _Was_ very dangerous. _Was_. Of course he knows what his master means. _Was_. "So… this man is… dead?"

"He died seven years ago…"

Finally, through his shock Minion is able to frown a bit. "Humans can't die and then walk around again sir. Remember the zombies? That isn't possible." It could have been a joke, it could have been to pick up his master's spirit. But not even Minion believes himself anymore.

"This man wasn't human when he was alive…"

"Is he an alien too?"

"No… Worse…"

-Word vervolgd

Your reviews are like crack to an addict! Can't stress enough how hungry you people make me. Thank you, old and new alike. Let me know what you think! And then _maybe_ in the next chapter, I will reveal who the bastard is Megs and Metro are dealing with. Aren't I evil? Mwahaha


End file.
